


Okay, hear me out. (Woah)

by Charionix



Series: (woah) hey there spider boy [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: BAMF Peter Parker, Good Peter, High School, Instagram, Mid-Canon, Peter Parker Has Abs, Peter Parker is a Mess, Peter Parker is a Real Intern, Precious Ned Leeds, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Peter Parker, Smart Peter Parker, Social Media, Spidey Sense (Marvel), strong Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2019-10-20 00:06:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17611670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charionix/pseuds/Charionix
Summary: Inspired by a post by @thedanielhd on InstagramOkay, Here me out. Peter is strong and attractive.And people have just caught on.Now his abs are no longer safe.





	1. Why are they looking?

**Author's Note:**

> (WILL ONE DAY BE RE WRITTEN AS SOON AS MY REAL LIFE WORK CALMS DOWN! I KNOW I'M A MESSY WRITER)

M

It had been happening a lot more recently and Peter just didn't get it not really anyway, like he was a nerd, normal and boring, no not even normal he was weird and boring and geeky. here he was just supposed to be Peter, the smart kid that only had a few friends.

So why were people looking at him! Oh no. Did they know?  No, they couldn't. Mr stark would have said something he has updates on all things relating to Spiderman and his identity monitored.

 

Every time he looked over to someone, Liz's group, in particular, they were looking at him like he was a piece of meat. but when they say them see them looking at him it would all be quick whispers and turning away.

 

Sometimes "Spidey Sense" was a slight inconvenience to day to day life in general. Because he could almost always tell when he was being stared at.

Come on dude your Spider-Man! You can find out why.

 

                  _**MISSION ANALYSIS  - P. PARKER**_

\---- **Gym Class:** Day Before The Staring Started ----

  * **HAD TO BE IN THIS CLASS PERIOD**!
  *  [only interactions with anyone but ned happened in gym]
  * Had Captain Frisbees video challenge.
  * Completed but did not do to too well to give the game away.
  * Got stressed thinking about being at the airport and Captain Dinner Plate dropping equipment on him when he had no possible knowledge of my powers - therefore aiming to permanently injure me.
  * Wiped away sweat from stressy panic and also moving 
  * (Side Affect of Human #132 - Sweat ) - make note of on why I wish I was just slightly more spider than I am - file. 



 

The conclusion of analysis} _**NOTHING**_

 

He had no idea why people where starting to pay attention to him, no one would ignore him or purposely bump into him in the halls it was weird. He was being, respected? walking to his final period of the day, GYM, as always he noticed the increase in hushed whispers as he went to go get changed for the class. 

 

Noticing that his normally baggy Mid-Town Science t-shirt was smaller than normal he checked the logo, he had brought a medium rather than an extra large. 

 

Pulling on the slightly tighter t-shirt and feelingly slight self conscious that it was hugging his skin slightly closer than he was used to for clothing he wore in high school, like come on dude, he wore baggy clothes so that no one could see the muscles from his mutation which were getting bigger regularly due to his almost constant upper body work out while swinging through new york.

 

Stepping into the gymnasium. Early as normal so that he didn't have to share the locker rooms with other people. he sat on the bleachers stretched out, phone in hand. looking down at the chat full of memes on the discord server for the new spiderman reddit page. As more people came slowly into the Gym he felt more and more eyes focus on him.

 

\- _**Student Perspective**_ - 

 

Walking into the gym after seeing that the nerd who everyone thought was weak and scrawny Parker was actually buff as hell. Seeing him stretched out over the bleachers smiling down at his phone like a nutter. Wearing a slightly tighter than a normal shirt that hugged his arms and shoulders showing that the boy was built like a Baby Dorito. 

 

How had no one caught on to this, why did he hide that body under sweaters and button-ups and nerdy oversized t-shirts! Also, a question on every student's mind is when did this happen! 

 

But honestly, it was a play by play of what happened on every student's lips, everyone telling a slightly different version of events, some that I had taken his shirt of fully, others saying that it was a myth and he was just a skinny kid with no muscle mass to speak of.

 

But Peters gym class knew differently they had seent hat boy wipe the sweat of his brow and show off more abs then any 16-year-old boy in their right mind should possess. People were watching him in the halls like they wish they had x-ray vision to see under his jumper. People realizing that his sharp jaw and visible collarbones where because he was built like a god not that he was a lanky bean pole. 

 

Rope climbing, that's was today's agenda. And everyone in the class was avidly waiting for Peter's turn. They had never really paid attention to the nerdy boy before, in class, you couldn't ignore him he spoke too much, always with one question of the answer. why was he both strong and one of the top kids int he year, a full scholarship program to the school? Top of his classes or well he was, till he dropped by like 4 spaces and started showing up to school with black eyes and cut lips. but he was almost back on top now.

 

He was stood in line watching the other people climb the ropes. with half the class still giving him the side eye stare, it crossed his arms in front of his chest to try and hide slightly, unknowing making things worse by revealing a few inches of skin around his waist and tightening the fabric around his arms and shoulders. People watching him like vultures if vultures could blush and get mildly turned on looking at someone's toned ass muscles. They can't put the point still stands. 

 

They watched him as he ran out of line towards the ropes, looking up at the struggling person near the top of them, the guy looked like he was gonna fall, arms shaking, as he lost his grip. Caught by non-other than Peter Parker. And this kid was falling head first into the mat below he would have been like very very injured. 

 

Everyone, including the gym teacher as gobsmacked. Jaws to the floor. 

But where they socked about the fact that Peter was managing to support the full weight of a slight chubby teenage boy or are they shocked that he reacted so quickly. Both definitely both.

 

\- **_Peter_** -

 

Waiting in line to climb a rope was a weird experience like he was good was this instinctively, just how good should he be, at climbing especially with everyone watching him. He had no idea and he wished he could ask ned but the boy had been separated from him into the other line as they, "Talk too much and distract others" according to coach. 

 

Focusing on his best friend as he watched ned climb, surprisingly high, he saw the shaking before anyone else, he knew what ned looked like stressed better than even ned's mother. He saw ned slipping. No, why now, he couldn't allow his friend to get injured. Ned was one of the only people in this life who mattered that knew everything and he had known ned since they were kids, the boy meant to much to him to let him fall just because it might risk the chance of people finding him out as Spiderman or people figuring out he was a mutant. 

 

He felt himself run forward and catch Ned as he fell backwards unable to hold himself long enough to slide back down the rope. "Your okay Ned, I've got you" he stated. "Don't worry" 

Placing ned on the floor he stretched his arms out, pretending to be at least slightly in pain. 

 

He heard people talking and voices echoing in his ears as he realized he had just performed an act that should not be capable of a teenage boy. Stress racked throughout his body. What would Mr Stark say, would someone phone the government, would he be tested. Made to register as a mutant. Would they make him leave school? He felt like he couldn't breathe as the coach made everyone move away from him as the echoed questions of "How did you do that?" slowly stopped.

 

\- _**Students**_ - 

 

 Th coach got Liz to make sure no one died as he took Peter and Ned to the nurse's office. Both for the panic attack and to see if Peters' arms were not hurt in any way from catching a heavyweight at high speed. As Ned as clearly okay. 

 

But the question on everyone's mind was, when did Peter Parker get Strong? 

 

That's when the list started.

 

_**'Things that Peter Parker, can do that no one should be able to**_ '

 

\- Get 100% on one of Mr Nickelson's test.

\- Open that one heavy door on the 3rd floor without trying

\- Lift Ned? Catch Ned?

\- Pull himself up onto a fire escape by one hand.

\- Have a Body like a Dorito. 

\- Not get out of breath climbing the stairs from advanced workshop all the way to 4th-floor bio.

\- Catch the bus that comes 2 minutes after final bell when he should be at the other side of campus.

\- Know when anyone is throwing something at him and catch it or dodge it.

\- Be able to wear straight cut blue jeans and still look like a normal human (person is biased as they only wear black skinnies).

\- Have clear skin despite being a sweaty teenage boy

\- "POSSIBLY" has a Stark Internship. - Has been seen out of school wearing Stark Industries Shirts with a batch clipped on.

\- Eat that much food in one sitting. - (it's a lot) It Is not normal.

 

 

In total the class had discovered that there was a lot to peter parker they did know but also a lot they did not know. He tended to be a loner, orphan kid. There were no many conspiracy theories that he had joined a gang, hence the black eyes and split lips, it would also explain why he was buff as fuck now. As people in gangs tended to work out a lot. (they didn't know if they did or not, these are nerds that go to science school they have no idea.)

 

Also, the possibility of Peter being a bad boy in a gang clearly appealed to some of the girls in the year in a weird way. but everyone was obsessed with the aesthetics of how his boy looked. Which made most people realize that because they just saw him as a weak insignificant nerd no one looked at him. But now many were realising that Peter Parker with his puppy dog brown eyes and rippling abs was kinda cute.

That's when the Stalking Started. How do we find his social media, did he has to have it. he has too right who doesn't. They had been in high school with him for years how did they not have his Instagram. 

Who was Peter Parker? And How had they been so blind? 


	2. You'll be fine Peter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter Parker, You are a high school student, it not the end of the world.   
> Part 2/3 of Instagram inspired story in which Midtown has an obsession with Peter Parker, or Peter Parkers Abs if we're being honest here.

Walking to the tower from school, Peter was honestly worried. What would   
he tells, Mr Stark.

Adrenalin rush, stress, all good accuses of an unnatural amount of strength in a normal human person, right? Honestly, he had no idea. May would freak out if the school called her, she had enough stress already.

Pulling his backpack tighter on his back and keeping his head down as he notices a sleek black car pull up against him on the side of the road.  
the distinct clicks of the door opening and the sound of Tony's voice.

"Get in Kid"

Oh well, guess he best prepare to die. taking his backpack off and sliding into the empty passenger seat, nodding to Happy.

"Heyyyy, Mr stark, how are you doing on this perfectly normal day?"

He twitched slightly on the sleek leather seats of Mr Starks car.

"I'm good Pete, just wonder why I'm getting so many search alerts for your name in the google from the IP Addresses of many kids in your school which it honestly slightly weird you might have a few stalkers, luckily all your info is protected by FRIDAY and my servers so SHIELD can't find you."

A massive sigh of relief flooded through peters system he had been so stressed about his classmates doing something and going to the media but honestly stalking him was the least of these problems. But why the stalking, honestly he wasn't interesting okay yeah a few more people than normal were staring at him normally it was just MJ and her obsession with drawing people in crisis. Which he was, always, in a crisis that is, he's a teenage superhero vigilante in a mask he is the definition of someone in crisis.

You open the dictionary and there right next to a crisis is a picture of peter parkers future mugshot when the possibility of SHEILD finding him actually happens and they realise he hasn't signed the accords.

"yeahh, Mr Stark I'm so so sorry but people have been looking at me weird all day and I don't know why, and then I maybe mighta sorta caught ned falling off one of the climbing ropes in gym, ya know the big ones, blamed it on adrenalin to the nurse yah know like stress can make people stronger, she bought is as did Coach, because to them I'm just a normal kid what else could it of been honestly yah know that what I heard them say anyway from like a hall away but I don't know what I'm really supposed to do Mr Stark because what if they call May, I mean they shouldn't the nurse said I'm fine but it seems like something they would do ya know." Peter rushed out quickly almost making tony miss everything that he was saying.

The man sighed rubbing his face with his hands, he looked down at his phone for a few seconds and typed rapidly into the holographic screen.

"Your fine kid doesn't worry io blocked anything from happening, but honestly Pete, you need a better online presence it does look weird that a 16-year-old kid has no social media. Well, no social media that anyone can find."

He was holding out a brand new STARKphone, on the screen ti already showed account set up ready for usernames to be inputted and photos to be posted, some of the accounts magically dating back months.

"I prepped for this Kid, don't worry your fine I have you covered when I said I would look after you in this lifestyle, I meant it, Peter, your my kid at this point I don't want to see you come into any harm, I can't stop you being spiderman as much I would love to just stick you in a lab and let your mind go wild send you off to MIT early let you be a normal kid genius."

Looking down to the phone and then back to Mr Stark, a slightly gobsmacked expression of the teen's face.   
"Sir I can't take this, it's too much."

The suit was enough, he felt bad every time Mr Stark gave him something, it wasn't that he didn't know that the billionaire could afford it was just that he didn't want to be seen as taking advantage of the man's kindness.

"Nonsense Peter, take it you need it so people don't find out that your the mast tee vigilante that can deadlift a bus. Now, look we are magically outside your apartment, go spend some time uploading photos fo your legos and bad picture fo you and ted to Instagram so it looks like your a real person."

The door was opened from the outside by Happy who peter didn't event notice got out of the car because he was so focused on the piece of tech in his hand to see anything, aside from his suit Peter had never had anything this nice just another thing Mr Stark had apparently changed about his life.

"By the way kid, let your aunt know if I wasn't engaged I'd be taking her out tomorrow" Mr Stark called out of the window, and he could have sworn he saw happy about to hit the billionaire.

Walking up the stairs and letting himself into the empty apartment, as may was still as work, he slumped onto his bed. Wow, what would be every do without Mr Stark. Sitting in the bed, he scrolled through the phone, thinking hey might as well get back on social media it couldn't hurt that much could it, anyway he looked a lot better now he wasn't a sick kid with asthma, he was a teenager, he could learn to take a selfie maybe be one of those urban explorer accounts and take photos while he on patrol, that could be so cool.

Mr Stark told him to anyway, he had left a list of notes to do in the phone like a mission list of sorts and if it made Mr Stark happy for him to do these tasks then oh boy would he do them to the best of his ability.

Mission One: Instagram

Peter had never really been on Instagram before except when it was shoved into his hands by ned.

Username? "Oh wow, erm": PeteBP

username: taken

"Well, that's awful."

PeterPunk . . .

username: taken

"are you bloody serious!"

pparkr . . .

Username approved!

"Finally!"

Upload.. well he didn't bloody know, maybe a picture of him and ned?

Yeah sure, he and ned had loads of weird selfies that why had taken on one of the cameras that ben had gotten him for his birthday years ago. He grabbed his laptop and quickly emailed the phone a few pictures that he had in his files.

They sent over to the phone faster than he expected then again it was the new stark phone and he was currently the only person using the wifi.

Going through the images he found one of him and ned at the star wars rogue one showing. Quickly editing the photo, that looked kinda cool in the lighting of the cinema popcorn area, with the slight grain from the editing and the lens of the camera.

after posting the photo, he started scrolling through till he found neds account, following him.

He instantly got a message off the boy

' ' hello is this the real peter parker? ' '

\- - yes ned it's me, I have Instagram now - -

' ' prove it ' '

\- - how? - -

' ' what's something that only Peter would know ' '

\- - that you dropped your lego death star after I dropped from my ceiling in spandex - -

' ' heyyy Pete welcome to Instagram ''

\- - hi ned - -

' ' nedleegos sent you 2 accounts -

midtownmadness  
and   
mich_liberal ' '

\- - yo dude thanks - -

Peter went back and forth following a few people from midtown that he actually liked and that's when it started, he followed Liz by accident and they started flooding on, everyone who had been staring at him.   
the swarm had descended upon him and quickly he had most of his year in midtown following him as well as a few others, he was clearly now becoming slightly widespread due to the fast over 400 followers from his year group.

He was never more glad that he had tomorrow off school to go work in the labs with Mr Stark. he was expected to get to work on the bots again he as going to submit some of the stuff for its college scholarship application along with the full references from the head scientists at Mr Starks labs who actually treated him like an adult after he corrected on of there equations and stopped the 50th-floor exploding.

It was down at the school as work experience and internship every single Tuesday and every other Thursday during the non-exam time and every other Tuesday during exam season. so he knows had is own set up in the labs near Mr Stark.

* * *

 

  
___ Next Day ___

Walking into stark town with a relaxed sense of belonging at 9 am that morning, shooting finger guns at the security guards by the body scanners.

"What up my dudes"

"Hiya Kid what you destroying with the bots today?"

Peter was shimming off his backpack and dumping it on the conveyor belt.

Scanning his badge on the pad and passing through the gate, pulling his backpack off the other side of the table.

"Welcome Peter, the elevator is ready to take you up, Charlotte in chem baked cookies to fit an advanced metabolic rate again, suitable for teenagers and superheroes," FRIDAY spoke out the closest speaker.

"Yass cookies! Also, we go with the bots getting them to break through multiple substances in an obstacle course. but I have to help fix some big stuff before that." he happily replied to both the guards and to FRIDAY.

Sliding into the private lift that opened up in front of him. and letting it slide close as Friday took him to his lab's floor.

walking past a few of the other labs on the left wing of the floor as he made his way over to his lab, Charlotte popped her head out of the door of Dr Jameson's lab, Charlotte was a slightly hyperactive lab assistant.

"Hey, Peter did you know that we are letting kids come to see the labs, well not kids more teenagers about your age a think but not as smart obviously because if they were they would be here wouldn't they?" She quickly rushed out.

looking at the girl and her clear excitement at being able to show off some of the work that they are going to the next generation.

"No, they didn't tell me that thank you for letting me know so I can clean up my lab and little bit and put away any valuable things so that these teenagers don't knock them over or try to steal my expensive equipment.

Her eyes lit up like a deer in the headlights.  
"Oh my work peter your right I have to put away all of my chemicals its a safety hazard if they come to look at some of the boards and listen to the small speach Dr Jamie has been =working on only for someone to knock over my vials with a loose arm, thank you, Peter,!!!"   
She rushed off back into the lab.

He continued along to his lab pressing his palm to the door to gain access as well as scanning his badge. No issues there as always Friday you keep the labs in top shape.

He started putting away the majority of the spiderman stuff on show not that it was a lot just some web formula a few sketches a few new eye designs trying to make them for workable for him to wear as a civilian as well as having your senses dialled up to eleven is never fun let me tell you.

He had just finished cleaning up the labs and making sure al all of the suits and Spidey stuff was hidden in the walls and that only his robotics and chemical engineering was on display for the students to see. When he got an alert to his watch that he wore in the labs so that he could get hands free updates from the other labs or from Mr Starks and Friday.

It was a request for him to come and help with the machinery that he promised that he would, changing into a tank top in the style that shockingly Mr Stark preferred. and headed a few floors down. Where the big bots and machines were being a hassle.

That's how Peter found himself on his back on a wheely slider half under a bot in a tank top covered in motor grease, sweating, when half of Midtown's best and brightest, were led through the robotics floor of stark industries. Looking at the robot that Peter was fixing from behind the barrier glass just as he rolled out from under it, wiping off his face with the towel by the side of the bench. Turing around to the glass in a half ripped tank top and a pair of cuffed jeans wearing steel toe capped boots that you had to wear on the work areas of the machine floors.

* * *

 

Looking like a 1950's greaser in a stark industry white tank top and his hair pushed back was Peter Bloody Parker.

And no one in midtown highs school had until this point (aside ned) believed the 100% peter parker had an internship at Stark industries.

Flash was not happy, not in the slightest, how did Peter perfect grades Parker manage to get a legit placement at Stark Industries, the entire school was already obsessed with him because he has abs, hell it wasn't that surprising he was sorta tall with clear skin and messy hair, a pretty average white dude that if he dressed with any slight amount of style would end up on a Tumblr mood board. Hell Parker just had to wear a tank top and apparently, he was the new bloody god of Midtown.

Now, but this wasn't what pissed flash off, it wasn't that Parker was conventionally attractive, or that he was smart, or strong. It was that HE WAS COMPLETELY OBLIVIOUS TO IT ALL.  
It was that Peter ' hey the bots fixed and I'm off up to MY lab' Parker didn't know why he was slowly becoming the centre of attention. all he cared about was legos, movies and Ned, possibly MJ, as well as The Superheros of the world - but who wasn't with that last one.

What was worse is that he magically now had an Instagram that got like a thousand followers in a night and he was still getting more from just random people.

Flash was a grumpy little bitch, as life was unfair.

* * *

 

Quickly getting up to his lap as quickly as possible, pulling off the ripped white tank top as he walked in, throwing it in the basket by his desk, and grabbing a shirt of out his back and pulling it over his head.

Why hadn't be been told it was Midtown! everyone was gonna know by the end of the day, he was one of the girls taking pictures on Snapchat of all the labs and clearly filming him. The entire bloody school would be aware that he, Peter Parker worked in Stark Tower, His life was either about to blow up massively or be completely ruined.

And his teachers face, he knew they were sceptical of the forms he gave them for the internship, but there was no going back now the teachers would all be on his case about everything he was doing in stark labs, about how he got the job could he get any other students jobs. Since when did stark take on highschoolers what had to be done for the billionaire, omg people where going to suggest he was exchanging his body to one of the scientists in exchange for the internship. He had to make sure that he had all of the stuff he had done here on display, as well as have the awards information up that was the reason Mr Stark had given him a lab, aside from the fact he was a superhero and the dude as his mentor.

He sat on his desk chair, head on the cool surface of his desk. Banging it against the surface slightly, being careful not to dent the table (It had happened a few times)

He was going to do this, Midtown knows, one day the world will know who he is. Be it as a famous scientist or as spiderman. He would have to get used to this one day, as he knew that despite everything one-day people would know, his mask would get lost in a fight that is being live broadcasted onto there news. It wasn't gonna last forever this nice quiet life that he lived, spit between 2 worlds.

  
Peter looked up at the black computer screen on his desk, looking at his reflection in the glass. He forgot sometimes that he was just a teenager and not one of the theses fully grown superheroes or amazing world-class scientists, He was in high school and this wasn't the end of the world. It was just 15 minutes of fame, till it all calmed down and it was just another little thing, oh yeah Peter that weird nerd who likes legos and works in the labs. Oh, He's slightly strong well he was to lift robots all day for the scientists it makes sense that he's built up some muscle.

Come on Spiderman, you can be Peter Parker. And Peter Parker can be just as cool as Spiderman.


	3. What Now?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You see the problem with being seen as a public figure even within a high school for nerds has a certain effect on new york a city where if your someone somewhere people somehow know.
> 
> And Peter Was just getting used to it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PART 3 IS UP!
> 
> I Uploaded this while I was in work Y'all better be happy with me despite my sucky writing style.
> 
> This is not the END! I Will be uploading one-shots in addition to this series!

  
_( NOTE FROM THE AUTHOUR) I've been informed that I write weirdly and my writing runs on. Darlings I run on in real life honestly if I wasn't stronger than most of my friends o think they would have tried to cut my tongue out by now. I am a rambling person. My writing style reflects this and I'm Sorry that you find it hard to follow I simply can not help it._

_On With The Show_

****

* * *

You see the problem with being seen as a public figure even within a high school for nerds has a certain effect on new york a city where if your someone somewhere people somehow know.

He still slightly blames Mr Stark. But honestly, it was more the factor of his fucked up life and the many layers of bullshit both good and bad.

Joining Full-time Social Media had taught Peter one thing. People were weirder than he thought like honestly, he thought he was a weird kid but no. it had nothing on the online community.

Currently within the circle of the new york social media teenagers, he was quite the someone. Much to his Dismay. As it led to an influx of New Yorks weirdest congregating on his Platforms.

His Instagram was slowly filling up with likes and followers from people he didn't know, comments that should not be aimed towards a teenage boy. Posting photos that other scientists had taken of him in the labs, #StarkIntern #ChemicalKid #BuildingRobots.

There was a fun aspect to it, people liking him for being him. Not because of Spiderman. And the Party Invites even if he hadn't gone to one yet that was certainly a bonus.

Mr Stark was slightly worried about his newfound popularity going to his head,( even if the man was partly to fault for his popularity) saying that more people would be keeping an eye on him know so he should watch out when he was going on patrol and stop stripping in backstreets.

Peter had to admit Mr Stark did have a point. Getting changed in Backstreets was kinda weird but yah know crime doesn't wait for you to get home and change in safety.

Peter never intended for this to happen though, for people to recognise him as attractive, hell he had to post a bloody gym selfie as a cover story for why he had abs at 16.

Peter was struggling honestly he was, he felt like the spiders he was named after were crawling over his skin like the eyes of every straight girl as well as most bisexual or gay boys within the teenage population of Midtown and its nearby high schools.

Mr Stark was in some ways also the worst. Don't take Anthony Stark clothes shopping. As due to the billionaire's credit card, and the factor that he believed if Peter was gonna have eyes on him then oh boy was he gonna give them something to look at.

Peter still had nightmare style flashbacks to the shopping trip with Mr Stark, Ms Potts and Natasha. He didn't know that many styles of jeans existed, let alone that many designer brands that now filled his wardrobe as Mr Stark wouldn't take no for an answer.

Hence why he as now wearing a tight fitted dress shirt with a leather jacket and black ripped jeans featuring some doc martins from the work section so he could wear them in the labs as well as outdoors.

When he thought about the entire school staring at him it used to be because he had imagined that he had been humiliated for that they had found out he was Spiderman, this was honestly not what he has expected int he slightest.

"Dude you're like too cool now that everyone has realised your in the stark internship for real!" Ned spoke quickly walking alongside him to their AP Biology Class. "I keep getting scared that your gonna ditch me and to be even cooler and popular!"

Peter looked down at his friends looking at him like the boy had just said the answer to Pythagoras equation was the colour Blue.

"Ned listen to me buddy, pal, dude. You are, my Friend my First and one of my only friends so far in school, so what that a few people followed me on Instagram, I would never abandon you just because other people find me cool."

He had never seen ned with such a mixed expression of overjoyed and relived before, except maybe when ned found out he wasn't dead.

Which happened honestly, more than Peter cared to admit.

People were also shockingly getting bolder. More and more people, before, during and after school had started to come up to him or messing him on Instagram. Then he had the mistake of posting a picture of himself in the Avengers' gym with Natasha and Steve in the background.

He swore that the image had cropped properly but apparently bloody not. Because that was just.

_**The Parker Luck.** _

* * *

So this was how he found himself stood next to Ned outside the ice-cream shop his school. with like 5 Different teenage girls stood in front of him. 

Ned who was rolling in a few extra followers himself due to being tagged regular in peters account, as either in the photos or one taking them.

Found the attention peter got as just plain old peter parker and not as spiderman frankly hilarious as Peter didn't know how to react, as  
Spiderman he was sassy and confident and knew what to say to the public about 60% of the time.

But Peter as Peter he had no people skills what so ever. and skills with a girl. No, just no the boy hay have abs like every thotty e-boy on the Instagram explore page but he was a nerd, A Lego loving moving going honest to the Norse gods' nerd. He was new to the world of attention but he knew to survive in it he had to follow what Pepper and Mr Stark had been telling him. To not let it overwhelm him but to run with it and embrace his very weird new life.

They thought it would Stop Soon. That the 15 Minutes of fame would happily die down and he would be left alone to go back to being just a casual nerd in oversized sweaters.

**But no.**

"Instagram famous" the word was thrown around school a lot in his direction, especially after he gave up not getting photobombed by Avengers or Scientists. They made it into a game, how many times can they jump in on a photo or Instagram story.

This was the problem with spies. They are so quiet you didn't know they made it into the frame till you look back at it 3 times.

It made his life a little hectic he wasn't gonna lie. Now he had to make sure that his account had regular tweets going up or stories on Instagram while he was out patrolling as Spiderman so that he would have a solid excuse. Like oh, Spiderman was being live-streamed during that car chase but peter parker is still tweeting so they can't be the same person despite both knowing the Avengers and both regularly being seen in the labs at Stark's Tower.

It was honestly stressful.

He wasn't just living a double life anymore balancing is normal life and Spiderman but now also a life online, that required almost as much upkeep as his normal lives did. Sure he had the help of Ned and MJ as well so some slightly less than helpful ones from Mr Stark telling him to get his abs out for the gram. Peter was kind of aware that Mr Stark saw him as a Mini him. He didn't expect that to also be within the billionaires PlayBoy nature.

He had been staying at the tower more often as well just as a way to be able to balance and get some sleep with his patrolling and Mays shifts as she was out of the city a lot at Tony wasn't gonna let him stay home for weeks on his own when he had perfectly good room at the tower and access to a healthy amount of food for his metabolism.

Which saves money for May as she wasn't paying for the power and water he would be using if he was still at the apartment so he honestly wasn't complaining.

" **The Kim Kardashian of MidTown Highschool** " Was a popular comment on his posts. Honestly, when it wasn't people telling him that he was weird or attractive or an impossible human being for both being handsome and an intern at stark towers, it was just memes so many bloody memes.

He blamed Ned, and his large community of online nerdy hacker people who now just flooded his comment section with vines and starwards references, legitimate you could not scroll through the picture with Steve in it without every other fucking comment being about how his shield is the size of a dinner plate and how you could just shoot him in the legs beings he's an idiot with a trash can lit.

It had been apparent that a debate surrounding his sexuality had been stirring in some of his comments. As it was apparently clear to the internet that he was single.

This was the issue with being a mutated part spider-human. His reactions to affection and sexuality were very different than the average teenage boy. Non or Tenfold.  
He wondered what the spider had altered. If the effects had also changed his "Mating Preferences". Dr Banner had suggested it last time they had run some check-ups on his DNA and how it might be affecting his body.

How spiders only picked the strongest mates or else they would eat them. Accept he was male. So that might be why he was attracted to very strong people and hoped that they wouldn't eat him, well eat him as in Hannibal Lecter style. There were some people on Instagram who could and were willing to eat him in every other way.

He was getting sidetracked as he opened yet another Dm with Revealing images of someone's body. The first time he had done he had opened the image in Class and almost dropped his phone. Luckily for him being a mutated spiderling made it easier to catch a phone in a split second.

He didn't like it but he wasn't gonna complain that some of the "fans who had found him through the Avengers and blown up his social media presence were kinda cute.

He would, however, wish that people would send him memes like he asked and not nudes.

* * *

The Peter Parker Problem was that people had been slowly following his online presence but not the general public and the media was wondering why this kid was suddenly a fame sensation hanging with the Avengers and apparently going to a super nerd school and was top of all of his classes in this crazy smart school.

_Was he Tony Starks son?_  
_Why did he know the Avengers?_  
_were the Avengers slowly finding recruits to replace them when they die in battle and if so who was peter parker due to replace when they retired for tragically lost their life-defending the earth from either their own mistake or alien invasion._

The media had no idea they were a lot he was a BuzzFeed nightmare with everything he uploaded a picture for him and different superheroes or scientists getting office for in the gym or just hanging about looking cool in New York.

**"No one knows who he is but these are 10 REASONS WHY WE STAN HIM!"**

Yeah, BuzzFeed was running out of ideas.

* * *

"Well if it isn't out local celebrity boy decided to grace us with his presence for the chance to keep his spot on the decathlon team" Flash sneered at him form the side fo the group waiting to head into the area where they had practice for decathlon, It as quite clear to the rest of the people present of the lack of flash's knowledge that the decathlon team had been off to two weeks as Mr Harrignton was Ill.

Despite his constant Whining Flash himself like to skip practice all the bloody time. Some would say that he did it even more than Peter.

"Well if it isn't our local Asshole, that has his head so far up Daddy's ass for money because he thinks the world revolves around him but really were just trying to tell if its shit or chocolate on his face." someone Snapped back at him from down the hall.

MJ had given up trying to be civil with the cretin ever since he started being not only a normal asshole but a misogynistic slightly homophobic one.

The girl was a Force of Nature.  
A Scary Scary Force of Nature like when lightning hits the middle of the road just steps from where your standing.

The amazing human in question had been skipping school every Friday to go protest climate change so that the forces of nature didn't collapse.  
Peter Stan'd a Queen. Honestly, Peter didn't give a shit about sexuality but he would jump off Brooklyn Bridge if she told him it would help her.

Don't get him wrong he didn't want to date MJ he just saw her as an iconic person and was amazed that she could do so much to help people even though she wasn't bitten by a spider or trained as a spy or a world-class scientist.

She was just a girl. She reminded him of Pepper. And if being around The Black Widow and Pepper Potts had taught Peter anything its that you better bloody respect women in power without powers because honestly, he might be a superhero. But they were the future.

* * *

S sitting through practice feeling his phone ping and vibrate every other bloody minute was painfully annoying because the only reason for that to be happening meant that something had happened online and he was struggling to juggle his double, no triple life. Ahh, the struggles of being a teenage superhero, At least he wasn't a Youtuber, that had been a short-lived dream that he was glad never kicked off that would cause him some serious trouble.

Without annoying anyone at the practice, they were taking a ten-minute break to go over notes, and he pulled out his phone to hundreds of notifications on all of his platforms, someone had leaked pictures of him walking through Avengers and onto one of the balconies Shirtless.

He thought that being 70 floors up would give you some form of privacy apparently bloody not.

Great. Just Fantastic. Pictures of him in just his underwear leaning on his bedroom balcony at The Tower. Or as the Internet had Labeled it. "Ass Hugging Boxer Briefs" There was already twitter polls of pixelated zoomed in images "Rating his Ass"

**Great!**

**@BearHugger -**  
Well, damn me that some twink underwear if I've ever seen it.

 **@YEETmmegentle - @BearHugger**  
yeah, but with them, abbs tho he's not skinny enough to be a true twink, give his gym time some credit, Little Lads a twunk.

The LGBT community of Twitter had leapt onto the debate of which subgroup he would fit into. And honestly, it was the most harmless and Simple debate get so Peter was honestly all for it.

There were worse things in the world than the rating of his ass.  
Worse things would include the government.  
Being made to register and getting outed publicly as a Mutated Human.

Yeah having a certain level of social presence allowed him to build layers of safety, being seen in the gym, with protein shakes and that his unnatural strength was a product of effort, not a creepy little gamma spider.

It was hard yes. But with his online audience growing weekly he understood why Mr Stark had a certain Love-Hate relationship with the media.  
It was stressful being at the attention of hundreds.

But as he got used to it he could barely remember the days when his first reaction to waking up was to film himself making breakfast on his Story.  
An updated of his Daily Life. Showing the Word a level of glamorous normality.

It was Honestly a welcome day when Break came. Summer was warm and humid in New York that year. The spider in his veins loved the weather.

He was now free to focus more on flying through the air in the city. Having posts ready to upload at set times. As he landed on the edge of the train lines. Leaning over the side and watching the people below.

The light and smiles on the faces of Children who spotted him. They were always the first. A small crowd had gathered by the tie he flipped off the platform landing in the circle of people. hearing the delighted screams and flashes of camera lenses as he did small tricks and performed to the audience of teenagers and children.

Allowing a few fo them to get pictures before he decided to shoot a web out in the distance, pulling himself up to the shock of this audience and waving goodbye to the Children who could be seen trying to chase the masked vigilante through the streets of Queens

* * *

Lounging around in the living room at Stark Tower. A warm Summer day in the middle of June. The dust motes dancing in the slight breeze of the fans built into the room.

Peter laying across the large sofa basking like at a cat in the heat of the summer sun leaking through the large windows. Dressed in a baggy white T-shirt and army style cargo shorts.

He heard the distinctive sound of Mr Stark moving and clearing his throat over on the large couch across from the one he was spread across.

Turning his head to his Mentor on the couch adjacent to him. They man looked both excited and stressed. Which slightly worried him. As that could mean a number of things with the eccentric man.

"Okay, hear me out here kid" The man started sitting up to look at the boy. "You've shown that you have the responsibility to juggle not 1 but 3 lives, and I think its time that you limit your needs to juggle."

The man took a deep breath and pulled a letter out of his fancy suit jacket.  
but Honestly, such a large letter should not have fit in that jacket.

Sliding it across to the teen. There was a stack of papers bound together with a few staples. His school's Logo clearly printed in the top corner of the paper.

_**' Early Graduation from Midtown School of Science and Technology '** _

He looked down at the letter and back at Mr Stark the shock on his face. He didn't know how to take it, leaving high school a year early. Doing his finals in a month over the end of summer and working full time with Mr Stark while taking classes on occasion at MIT.

It was unbelievable. How was this his life? He didn't know what to do. But he knew if he took this opportunity he would be starting the rest of his life without the stress of college applications or finding a job.

Honestly, it was like a dream to him that he wouldn't have to go through the stress he had grown up with seeing May get bounced from Hospital to hospital and Job to Job. He when what his Parents, Both sets of them would say to this Amazing opportunity he had been given.

He looked up at the man who had slowly become his Father Figure. One of the only people in the world he would trust with his family and friends and his life. His mouth was moving but no words came out. What was he supposed to do with this information? Where would his life go from here?

"Woah" Peter whispered in shock. "What Now?"


	4. Not  A CHAPTER JUST AN UPDATE.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not A chapter Just an UPDATE.

**~~Hello~~ ~~,~~ ** ~~my darlings~~ **~~,~~ **

_**Sup Nerds!** _

_**I will be seeing ENDGAME on Thursday the 25th of April (thank the UK) and as such you guys will be getting the first follow up one shot on this series on the following week of April ( i didn't realise how long i would need to recover form endgame) it shall be added along with this tale as a series extending the story and looking on at it from different points, some of which will tie in perfectly others alternative timelines or styles.** _

**I REALLY REALLY WANNA WRITE A GOOD 🅿🆄🅽🅺 🅿🅴🆃🅴🆁 🅿🅰🆁🅺🅴🆁 FIC TO TIE IN LOOSELY TO THIS UNIVERSE!**

**You have all been asking for some college fics and I wanna fill them with all the memes and Tumblr spider boy references, with eventually an identity reveal my favourite of which and one I will have liberated from the classic, "sounds like college" post in which Peter just swings into a classroom with half spider gear on and just sits in class.**

**😡💀  ᵍ๏ţтᗩ 𝕃𝐎ＶＥ 𝕞ᵉｍεˢ  ♙👍**

**There will be many shenanigans and the possible introductions of relationships both decent people and e-thots into our Insta famous spider baby's life. I hope you enjoy the ride, I have so many plans and I can't wait for SPIDERMAN FAR FROM HOME! as it is sure to allow me to add so much more to this story.**

𝙲𝚊𝚗'𝚝 𝚠𝚊𝚒𝚝 𝚝𝚘 𝚜𝚎𝚎 𝚢𝚘𝚞𝚛 𝚛𝚎𝚊𝚌𝚝𝚒𝚘𝚗𝚜,  
𝙲𝚑𝚊𝚛𝚒𝚘𝚗𝚒𝚡 (𝚛𝚘𝚠𝚊𝚗)

\- 𝚂𝚝𝚊𝚕𝚔 𝚖𝚎 @𝚍𝚎𝚊𝚍𝚑𝚞𝚖𝚊𝚗𝚡 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
